The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an improved zero insertion force electrical connector.
The present invention comprises an improvement upon the zero force connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,698 to Anhalt, assigned to the assignee of the present application. Such connector contains fixed contacts in one connector member and movable contacts in the mating connector member. A split insulator member is provided in the second connector member forming a pair of actuating plates for the movable contacts. A cam shaft is rotatably mounted between the actuating plates in the second connector member. Rotation of the shaft causes the actuating plates to be shifted in opposite directions, thereby moving the movable contacts into electrical engagement with the fixed contacts in the first connector member.
The movable contacts in the aforementioned Anhalt connector have elongated spring beam sections with contacting surfaces at the ends of the beams. The actuating plates engage the spring beams at points spaced behind the contacting surfaces of the contacts so that the beams flex or "bow" when the actuating plates are shifted by the cam shaft. This flexing of the contacts causes a wiping engagement to be produced between the contacting surfaces of the mating contacts, thereby enhancing the electrical engagement made between the contacts. While this wiping engagement is normally satisfactory to provide reliable electrical connection, for some applications, such as when the connector is exposed to heavy dust laden environments, a greater wiping engagement is required between the contacts. The purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved zero insertion force electrical connector in which increased wiping engagement is produced between the contacts of the mating connector halves of the connector assembly.